Too Good For Just a One Night Stand
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Lucy's exhaustion after a horrid work week reaches new heights. A drink or two with a friend would help her relax. Once down at the popular bar Fiore's Secrets , Lucy spills her work stressors to her best friend Cana, who insists she just needs to get laid. Lucy never had a one-night stand before, but liquid courage and a gorgeous man with shocking pink pair makes her think twice.
1. Chapter 1

T_his was a request from random-rave on Tumblr who creates Fairy Tail prompts. It's been a while since I've taken requests and I got carried away with one. I'm not accepting any more requests right now, but maybe during the summer! I hope you enjoy it and please review! I had to repost this because I realized the first time I did, I never put any pairings! I was wondering why the story didn't get much traffic, haha._

_Alternate Universe_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she trudged to her car, happy Friday afternoon had arrived. Her livelihood in journalism was kicking her ass. She knew Sorcerer Weekly's audience exploded and that sounded great. More stories equaled more money. She hated living paycheck to paycheck and her landlady's thin patience wouldn't allow her another grace period for late rent. The jobs increasing lined her pockets, but drained all her energy.

The high adrenaline and stress surrounding her melted away as she drove away from Sorcerer Weekly's headquarters. The blonde rolled down her window and enjoyed the warm summer breeze caressing her skin. Although it was five in the afternoon, the sun still burned hot against the earth's surface and Lucy loved it. She'd choose a scorching hot day over the chill of winter any day. As she weaved through traffic toward her apartment, Lucy's thoughts drifted to plans to unwind. Despite being swamped with work, Lucy didn't want to stay cooped up inside her apartment. A margarita or mojito sounded like a fantastic way to relax. A drink and some music pumping through her veins would help her let loose and shed all the weight from work.

Lucy pulled into her apartment complex and parked, her car beeping behind her as she traveled up the worn sidewalk to her door. She unlocked her it and entered, dropping her bag on her dining room table next to the entrance and kicking off her shoes. The journalist's mind calculated her activities for the night. It seemed a trip to Fiore's Secrets, an upscale bar famous in the heart of downtown, might do the trick. She had a friend who could her for a much-needed vent session. Lucy hummed to herself, pulling her phone from her back pocket and texted her girlfriend Cana. She wouldn't ever turn down a chance at a beer… or nine. Her tolerance impressed even the heaviest drinkers.

_Join me at Fiore's? I need a drink!_

While she waited for a response, Lucy padded down the linoleum hallway to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She frowned at its contents. It contained unhelpful items. Soy sauce, teriyaki sauce, and seaweed wrap for homemade sushi didn't make for anything delicious. She exhaled in annoyance and added grocery shopping to her day off tomorrow then opened the freezer to pull out frozen egg rolls. Her phone buzzed on the gray marble counter; she grabbed it after turning on the oven.

_Hell yeah! Meet me at 8._

Lucy grinned and texted her back agreeing with her suggestion. Frozen dinner got arranged on a pan and placed inside the oven. She set the timer and almost jogged to her bedroom with giddiness. Lucy had the perfect outfit in mind and it didn't leave much to the imagination. She relished the compliments and attention she garnered from it. It seemed shallow, but Lucy didn't care nor did anyone deserve an explanation. She loved her figure and didn't spend so much time in the gym not to show it off. Her closet loomed to the right of her doorway, inviting her into its fold. Three steps and Lucy slid the door open harder than she intended. The dress hung in the middle with tall ruby red stilettos destiny decided for her positioned underneath them. She'd create an amazing make-up look, too. Nothing was off limits tonight. She deserved a good time, and it started with looking the part.

After her shower and dinner of champion's, Lucy got dressed and put the finishing touches on her make-up, leaning into the mirror to admire her handiwork. Rose-colored matte lipstick gave her lips a full pouty appearance, and she loved the sultriness of her smoky eyeshadow. It complemented her dress. Lucy gave a little twirl in the bathroom mirror, relishing the flowing gray dress lifting. Its shortness revealed the underside of her rear exposed by her black lace thong. The dress tied around her neck with a swooping V-neck that stopped just above her bikini line. Winking at herself in the mirror, Lucy strode to the living room for her purse and escaped into the evening.

Once inside Fiore's Secret, Lucy relished the music reaching her ears, unconscious of the sway of her hips to the beat. Because of the early hour, the bar bustled with patrons but still had comfortable seating. The long bar stood to the left of the spacious room with people already enjoying their beers and mixed drinks. The dance floor flashed different colored light displays over couples grinding and girlfriends dancing without a care in the world. Tables lined the edge of the dance floor leaving a wide path between them and the bar. The blonde strut down it, smug grin gracing her features as heads turned when she walked past. It seemed her outfit choice was the right one.

Cana sat in the middle of the bar, draining her cup just as Lucy reached her. Violet eyes turned to her, giving her a slow once over. "Well, don't you look hot!"

Lucy put a hand on her hip. "Oh, you know, I just threw something together."

Cana rolled her eyes while flagging down the bartender. "We both know that's a lie."

They laughed together as Lucy plopped down on the barstool next to her friend. She ordered a strawberry sangria instead of the drinks she'd thought of earlier. The night was young. She could have another drink… or two. She took two large sips, relishing the sweet wine flowing over her tongue. The almost nonexistent alcohol flavor could sneak up on someone if they weren't careful.

"What's on your mind?" Cana asked while sipping her second beer. "Your text sounded like you need to talk."

Lucy sighed while playing with stray tresses of her golden hair that escaped her bun. "How did you know?"

"Because you're obvious."

Lucy sucked in her cheeks. "Oh, be quiet!" She gave her straw an idle twirl. "This week was so hard! I didn't sleep and I got yelled at and threatened almost every day! Seriously, it's not my fault the governor decided to use public funding for lavish trips and strippers!"

"You work too much, Lucy," Cana commented, turning to face her friend while leaning back into the barstool's back. "No happy person works the crazy hours you do. You need to take a break!"

"I know," Lucy whined. "I get so focused when I'm following a lead. I can't help it!"

"You're never going to find a boyfriend."

Another few sips. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"So, a booty call then?"

Lucy almost spit out her drink. "Hey! I don't have one-night stands!"

Cana scoffed. "Maybe you should. When is the last time someone worked you over, hmm?"

Lucy's ears burned, hating that Cana was right. Four months had passed since her break-up with her ex-boyfriend and he was her last sexual encounter. Four months, two weeks, and three days, but who's counting? Her sexual frustration hit astronomical levels and as Lucy finished her sangria and started a watermelon margarita, the less unappealing a one-night stand sounded. Just one night to satisfy her sexual cravings and she could reset until she found a permanent solution.

Lucy sipped her margarita faster than her last drink, gulping down half within five seconds. "I guess if I found a nice enough guy, I might be open to it."

Cana grinned and held up her glass. "Atta girl!"

"I'm going to need more alcohol," Lucy muttered.

More people filtered into the bar with each passing hour. The music's volume increased as more people gathered on the dance floor. The alcohol flowed, flirting commenced, and dirty dancing reached an all-time high. Lucy's head swam from downing three drinks so close together when she didn't have an alcohol tolerance. Cana sipped on her fifth beer and still didn't seem tipsy, but Lucy liked the buzzed sensation filtering over her body. Her tipsiness balanced a few breaths from drunk, her vision swimming just a hare, but her mind remained clear. Impulsive, but clear and it told her talk to the guys taking shots by the dance floor.

Lucy stood, still able to maintain her graceful balance if she purposed each step. "Come on, Cana! I wanna go meet those guys!"

Said woman glanced over her shoulder to study the men and one caught her eye. "The guy chugging beer straight from the pitcher seems like he needs a little company."

The two women linked arms and walked over to them. One man sat on the table; his wild black mane stopped at his waist. When he shoved a shot at his friend, the dermals lining his forearms glistened under the dance lights. Lucy's breath caught when she noticed the friend he forced the shot to. His unusual bubblegum colored hair complemented the light bronze of his skin still visible underneath the dimmer light. She didn't miss the muscles shifting in his bicep when he caught the shot or how angular his jaw was when he yelled at his friend.

_He's so hot. I gotta talk to him!_

The alcohol in her system gave her the confidence to waltz up to his side. Just as Cana and Lucy reached them, she heard the dark-haired one yelling.

"Drink the fuckin' shot, Natsu!" he exclaimed. "Stop bein' a little punk!"

"I'm not!" Natsu yelled back. "Tequila is disgusting. Why can't we shoot vodka or somethin'?!"

"Ah, vodka is for girls!" the man who gulped down beer from the pitcher spoke after draining it.

"Shut up, Bacchus!" Natsu snapped. "You'd drink rubbing alcohol if someone put it in a mug!"

"How about I take half, hmm?"

They glanced over at their company and smirked. Cana plopped into an empty chair next to Bacchus with her half-finished beer in hand. He leaned in, one leg brushing against Cana's as he gave her a sly grin.

"Watcha got there, girly?" he asked.

"Bud Light," Cana answered while putting her mug down.

Bacchus frowned and placed his elbow on the table. His royal blue button up slid open, revealing no shirt underneath. Cana's eyes drank in the rows of muscle lining his abdomen until she reached his hazy crimson gaze. Cana never witness irises so red and when she glanced up at the man sitting on the table, she realized his eyes matched.

"You mean horse piss?" Bacchus spoke, leaning his head into his open hand.

"Hey, it's cheap!"

Cana took another sip and mimicked his pose. "What should I be drinking?"

"Sake," Bacchus answered. When he smiled again, Cana noticed the small triangular tattoos under each of his eyes. "What fucked up level you going for, hot stuff?"

"I haven't decided yet," Cana answered. She reached for the empty pitcher and slid it toward Bacchus. "I'm not easy to keep up with. Think you can hang?"

Bacchus laughed. He sat up, positioned his elbows on his knees. "Who am I drinking with?"

"The name's Cana," she answered, sliding her loose chocolate locks over her bare shoulder. "Your competition."

"Well, Cana I think you met your match today."

Bacchus waved over a barmaid while never breaking eye contact with Cana.

"We need another pitcher of that sake."

Lucy didn't notice Bacchus hitting it off with Cana, or the man named Gajeel leaving for more drinks. She couldn't take her eyes off this Natsu. Lucy picked up the shot, slid into Natsu's lap, and drank half. She placed the shot glass down and gazed over her shoulder at her instant crush, giving him her best flirty smile.

"What are you doin' in my lap?"

_That's not what I expected._

"I'm having a drink with you obviously," Lucy responded. "Just thought I'd help you out since you don't like Tequila and all."

"I hate it, but you don't need to be in my lap to drink it."

Lucy's heart sank. Maybe he wasn't interested. Her cheeks flared redder than they already were with embarrassment. She stood and clasped her hands together.

"Sorry, I just thought you were cute," she muttered.

Lucy turned toward the bar for something straight and bitter to soothe her bruised ego. Tequila may do the trick. Lucy took half a step before someone grabbed her forearm.

"Wait a sec," Natsu called.

Lucy threw him a confused glance. "What is it?"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice, I'm Natsu." He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

The blonde turned and stood next to Natsu. He still had his hand wrapped around her wrist. He picked up the shot with his other hand and downed it, making a face of disgust as he swallowed the bitter liquid.

"Blech, it's so nasty!" he choked.

Lucy giggled a little. Natsu released her arm to place a hand to his throat while trying to stop himself from coughing. He glanced up at Lucy with watery eyes and gave her a fanged smile that heated her body. Her brain conjured images of those fangs grazing over her neck and shoulders. She'd never found every physical characteristic about a man attractive before. His tanned skin, his unusual coral locks, the strong musculature of his body, even the way he dressed. His black button up shirt allowed his white undershirt to peek through the v slit of the last button and simple jeans seemed average, but on him, he rivaled some of the finest models. Lucy knew sexy models after her short time as one herself. Natsu put them to shame.

Natsu's friend returned from the bar and put down five shots. "Drink up, bastards!"

"Are those for us?" Cana asked. "I'll take it!"

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Lucy asked her friend.

It was then she noticed how close she and Bacchus were. His arm encircled her shoulders. Looks like Lucy might not be the only one taking a suitor home.

"I don't care what it is," Cana commented with a grin.

"My kind of girl!" Bacchus praised, reaching for two shots. He winked at his friend. "You're the man, Gajeel."

He balanced them with ease, holding one out for her. They knocked their drinks together, hooked their arms at the elbow and drank.

"Yer supposed to wait for everyone else!" Gajeel barked. "Fuckin' moocher!"

Lucy knew one more shot would bring out more of her wild side. She would have wobbly wits about her, but her demeanor relaxed… and became more flirtatious. More liquid courage might get him in her bed. Lucy had never done this before, and her heart raced at all the horrible outcomes that could happen because of this decision. Just as Lucy's second thoughts halted her plan, Natsu grinned at her.

"Hey Lucy, you gonna help me with this one, too?"

"I don't think you need it," Lucy answered while crossing her arms under her ample breasts.

"Gihi," Gajeel laughed. "Oh, he needs it, Blondie. This guy ain't got no tolerance!"

"Shut up, Iron Breath," Natsu shouted. "I ain't a drunk like you two, that's all!"

Natsu reached for his shot and held it up. "What is it?"

"It's called Buttery Nipples! Lucy, you're gonna love it. It's delicious!" Cana exclaimed.

"Figured you ladies would like it," Gajeel spoke. He pointed at Bacchus and Natsu. "All you ladies."

Bacchus didn't respond; his focus remained locked on Cana. Gajeel held a shot toward her and Lucy accepted it. She shrugged her shoulders and raised her drink to her company. Gajeel and Natsu clinked their shot glasses against hers.

"Down the hatch!"

Lucy drank it down and her eyes widened. It was delicious! Why had she never tried this before? Most shots she'd tried were so bitter she struggled to gulp them down. Lucy wanted another, but decided against it. This shot would put her on the edge of drunkenness, right where she wanted to stay.

"That tasted good, Cana!"

Lucy looked over when her friend didn't answer and realized she was too busy making out with Bacchus. Her hands explored his bare chest as he hooked her leg over his thigh and caressed it, his fingers inching up her smooth skin. Gajeel stood without a word, his red eyes fixated at the bar. A pretty girl with unique royal blue tresses sat alone with an out-of-place expression over her soft features. One glance revealed a woman uncomfortable with her location. Perhaps she got roped into coming by a friend who always showed up late, but she was a punctual woman. From the little interaction Lucy had with Gajeel, that woman didn't seem like the type he'd like. He leaned against the bar's counter next to her and she gave him her full attention. As they spoke, her hands clasped in her lap with bashful intention.

"How cute," Lucy cooed. "Looks like Gajeel and Bacchus found lady friends."

Lucy noticed the slight red tint garnishing Natsu's cheeks. "That's what those assholes came here for."

"What did you come here for?"

Lucy's slender fingers brushed over Natsu's shoulders. He watched her hand and caught it at the wrist. He brushed his thumb over her pulse. "I just wanted to hang out."

"Let's say you found a lady friend," Lucy questioned. "What would you do then?"

Natsu's onyx orbs locked with hers. "Whatever she wants."

Lucy gave a sultry smile and stood between him and the table. Once again, she slid onto his lap, but this time faced him. A fire burned inside her and his warmth increased it. Lucy bit her lip before grasping his hands to place them on her hips. She took his face in her hands and he did nothing to stop her.

"You know what you want, don't ya?"

"I think you like it," Lucy purred, her tipsy inner minx released from her cage and ready to capture her prey.

She ground her hips forward and despite the music heard a grunt escape his lips. He gripped her hips tighter as Lucy's cheek brushed against his, full breasts pressing against his chest. She lost her fingers in his wild pink tresses, enjoying their silkiness tickling her electrified skin. The song switched to something more upbeat, demanding more energy from its listeners. Lucy jumped to her feet, hips swaying to the song.

"Dance with me!"

Natsu's face blanched. "I can't dance though!"

She ignored him, pulling him to his feet, and he stumbled into her. He steadied himself by wrapping his arms around her waist. They paused, their faces just inches away from each other.

"You've already got the first step," Lucy murmured. "Let's go!"

The blonde dragged her nervous partner underneath the flashing lights to an empty spot on the dance floor. She turned toward Natsu, motioning him toward her with a well-manicured finger. An invisible pull guided him toward her, but his eyes still darted with nervousness. That wouldn't do; she should be the only object of his attention. She reached for his hand and gave a slow pivot to turn her back toward him. Natsu understood her desire, larger hands gripping the undersides of her breasts. Why did he radiate such heat? She never met someone whose body burned so hot. She knew he'd only get hotter.

Lucy's hips rolled in a perfect circle against her partner and despite claiming he couldn't dance, Natsu's grip on her tightened as he followed her motions. Her arms rose over her head allowing him to slide his palms up to her elbows and trail all the way to her thighs. His firm caress and movements made Lucy want him even more. Smaller hands covered his as they ground their hips to the beat, a gentle throb emitting from her womanhood when Natsu's member hardened against her backside. When sober, she wouldn't dare do something so out-in-the-open and risky, but the alcohol increased her bravery. Lucy turned around as the song ended and pressed her body against his. She reached her fingers between their bodies to give him one solid tug through his pants. Natsu's breath caught in his throat next to her ear and he clasped her forearm.

"How about you go home with me tonight, Natsu?" she whispered. "I'd love to sit on that."

His cheeks flared at her boldness, but then he pulled her in so fast, Lucy dropped her persona and let out a surprised yelp.

"Yeah, I'll go home with ya. I'm all fired up now."

"Me too." Lucy kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of here."

She and Natsu weaved through the throngs of bodies back to their table. Cana sat in Bacchus lap and there was no sign of Gajeel. Natsu asked where he went when he couldn't spot him in the club.

"He went home! Said he was done drinkin' once he got that pretty lady's number," Bacchus answered after his words caught from a hiccup. He pointed at Cana, eyes half-lidded and cheeks tinted from excessive alcohol. "This pretty lady right here? Cana? I'm going home with her Natsu. I got lucky tonight!"

"Yeah, you did!" Cana slurred. "I'm gonna rock your world, Bacchus."

He grinned and kissed her neck. "Ain't ya a little too wasted to rock any worlds?"

"Could say the same about you, buddy," she answered, enjoying his administrations.

Lucy released Natsu and leaned over to Cana's ear. "I think I'd like to take Natsu home with me."

"Going in for the kill, eh?" Cana cheered. "Me and Bacchus are coming, too! You know, just in case you need me to kick some pink-haired ass."

"Same for you," Lucy laughed. "How about we get hotel rooms?"

"Hell yeah!" Bacchus exclaimed. He glanced at Natsu and theatrically raised his hand in the air. "Hey, you lucky son of a bitch! Let's take these pretty ladies to Fairy Tail Hills!"

"I ain't sharing no room with you!" Natsu shouted back.

"Oh, we're not sharing a room," came Cana's sultry voice.

Lucy closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Let's have a little fun Natsu."

The fast lovers took an Uber to the lavish hotel. Lucy's eyes darted around the bright lights illuminating the entire block. They traveled up the stairs leading to the turning glass doors. With effort, they entered and walked to the check-in desk.

"My treat," Bacchus informed them while holding up his credit card to the receptionist. "I can put you lovebirds next to us. It has a connecting door."

"You sound like you've been here before," Cana teased.

"Can't say my reasons weren't exciting."

Natsu snorted. "It was a beer convention."

Bacchus threw his hands in the air. "Just ruin my reputation, you irritating brat."

They received their room keys and traveled down the red-carpeted hall to their rooms. Lucy watched Bacchus's hand sneak up Cana's shirt as she slid the card in and threw open the door. She yanked him in by his shirt, and Lucy also grew impatient. Natsu unlocked their door, turned on the light, and stepped inside. The blonde followed, shutting the door behind her and removing her heels. They'd served their purpose and now she needed free movement to enjoy her time with this handsome man. Lucy grasped Natsu's shoulders and pushed him onto the king-sized bed when he turned to face her. His dark eyes burned like embers that matched the passion radiating through her core. She couldn't wait until he was inside her, pulling screams from her as he pounded her into the mattress, but first, Lucy planned to have a little fun.

"Do you like what you see?" Lucy asked while cocking one hip to the side and untying her dress.

She didn't allow it to fall, instead holding it in place. Any nervousness she may have experienced without alcohol didn't exist in this moment. Lucy eyed her prey, noticing the outline of his cock through his jeans.

"Yeah," came his soft answer.

She watched him swallow, his eyes drinking in every curve of her body. Lucy sauntered toward him, stopping between his parted thighs. She grasped his hands, placing them on her breasts as she straddled him. He massaged them without her instruction and she pushed him away.

"Eager, are we?" Lucy purred. "You get to do what I want tonight, kay?"

"I don't get to touch you?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy giggled. "Of course, you get to touch me Natsu, but Let's take our time."

A sly grin crossed Natsu's handsome features. He removed his vest and white t-shirt before lying back on the bed.

"All right, lead the way, Lucy."

Lead she did. First starting with caressing his shoulders and chest. His muscles clenched underneath her exploring fingers. Natsu's body was like those she drooled over during her time as a model. His compact muscles showed hours of hard effort put into healthy eating and exercise. Lucy longed to run her tongue over his smooth skin. She leaned down, planting open mouth kisses on his firm chest until she reached his nipple. A slight graze of her teeth and he bucked underneath her, a moan escaping his lips.

"Sensitive?" she chuckled.

"I'll get you back Lucy," Natsu promised. "I'm just waitin' for my turn."

"Mm," she hummed in approval. "You can touch me now, but stay out of my underwear."

An annoyed grunt sounded from him, yet he still reached for her shoulders. Lucy continued her assault on his nipples, relishing his moans. She loved a vocal man. It boosted her pride knowing that her ministrations affected him so much. He brushed his hands down her back and pulled her to his mouth. Lucy lost her dominant edge when his chest pressed against her, hands roaming to grip her rear. His arousal pressed into her core, and Lucy instinctively relaxed her weight to press his cock harder against her. The journalist realized Natsu was snatching control from her grasp. No way, not tonight. She was in charge and he'd better get used to it. She still kissed him, their tongues entwining until the blonde pulled away and stood.

"Now," she began while sliding her dress off, leaving only a tiny thong. "Take your pants off, Natsu."

He gave her his boyish smile while getting to his feet. "You always this bold, Lucy? I gotta tell ya, I ain't met a girl like you before."

"I'm not," came her soft answer. "But I wanted to try being assertive."

Natsu stepped out of his jeans. "All right, go for it! What now?"

Cinnamon orbs studied his expression. His gaze didn't reach her eyes; instead, they remained glued on her large breasts. The corner of Lucy's mouth curved up as she closed the distance between them.

"You can touch them," she purred. "I know you want to."

Natsu leaned down and wrapped his tongue around her left nipple, causing her to arch into his embrace as his arm snaked around her waist. Soft pants escaped her lips and her eyes closed, savoring his sinful mouth caressing her sensitive nipple. She wanted his mouth all over her aching body. Lucy unlatched Natsu from her breasts to lie back on the bed.

"Now take your boxers off," Lucy instructed.

Natsu obeyed, letting the dark material pool at his ankles for him to step out of. The aroused woman licked her lips at his perfect cock, her mouth drying when he wrapped a hand around the base nestled in trimmed pink hair. Nice that the curtains matched the drapes. Lucy slid her though over her porcelain thighs and kicked them off without giving her lover a glimpse of her womanhood. She motioned him over and turned so her head hung off the bed. The tall frame put her in perfect alignment with his member.

"Don't touch me until I say so," she ordered.

Her mouth enveloped the head of his dick and he hissed, hands darting out to grab her, but halting inches from her skin. He instead crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy grasped his hips to pull him forward into her mouth over and over. Her slick tongue slid over his shaft and she paused to circle it over the head. Her mouth wandered to his sac, and she sucked each side before returning to his manhood. His moans echoed throughout the large room and he continued the battle with his aching desire to touch her. Perhaps she'd tortured him enough.

"You can touch me now," Lucy purred in between lavishing licks.

Natsu wasted no time in climbing on top of her into a 69 position. Her legs butterflied open an inch only for him to push them flat against the bed. He leaned down and stroked the insides of her thighs with his thumb, inching close, but not touching her where Lucy wanted. Her head arched off the side of bed when his tongue stroked from the top of her clit down to her entrance. Noticing her response, the pink-haired male repeated the action again… and again. Her womanhood throbbed from his simple ministrations, and she couldn't focus on sucking him off.

"More Natsu," she moaned while stroking his cock with a free hand.

"More what?"

He continued his frustrating movement, but this time circled his tongue around her clit before flattening the muscle to lick all the way down and enter her weeping pussy.

"Touch me more," she demanded.

"I told ya you'd regret teasing me."

Another sigh escaped Lucy's lips, hand releasing him when he reached down to throw her hand off his member. Lucy decided against dominating their experience, for now. Despite her enjoyment of dominating her partner when she drank, Lucy still enjoyed a man ravishing her, and this man did a spectacular job at it. Her lover had positioned himself between her legs and folded them back toward her abdomen, kneading her soft skin as he lavished her pussy with a firm stroke of his tongue. His mumbling reached his ears and sounded like someone who tasted something delicious. Lucy's head fell off the edge of the bed, fingers tangling in his hair, chest heaving with each wonton cry.

"Geez, Lucy, you taste so sweet," he whispered. "I'm all fired up now."

"Yeah?" Lucy panted. "Why don't you show me how fired up you are?"

"I'm not done with you yet."

He sucked two fingers and slid them into her. Her walls contracted and released around him with anticipation. Natsu sat back on his haunches and laid his pinky and pointer finger against her. With his palm up and two fingers inside her, Natsu rested his other hand on her pubic bone and shifted the hand inside her upward. Up and down, faster and faster until Lucy couldn't contain her screams. Squelching sounds filled the room along with her cries. She gripped the sheets for dear life, her knees slamming shut, but that intensified her pleasure.

Lucy's head thrashed against the covers. "Oh my god, Natsu!"

His name on her lips made him realize he couldn't hold out much longer. Lucy's back arched off the bed when she came. A garbled, almost inhuman sounding scream left her lips and would have embarrassed her, but Natsu's foreplay abilities blew her mind. Sated blue eyes watched him jump off the bed for his jeans. A condom; smart man. Lucy's eyes drank in his naked form, unable to comprehend how sexy he was. The boyish grin he gave her as he returned to bed warmed her heart. This was going to be a one-night stand, but Lucy's mind already churned about a possible "second date".

He fit himself and laid back, arms folding behind his head.

"You wanna be in charge, right?" he teased.

Lucy simpered and climbed on top. "Yeah, I kinda do."

She sank onto his cock, sighing as he filled her. She balanced her hands on his chest while his gripped her sides. His hips slammed up to meet hers, making her eyes roll back from the sinful throbbing it caused. Enough games, Lucy wanted Natsu to slam into her with all his strength. As if he read her mind, Natsu's hips collided with Lucy with such force, she almost lost her balance. Her cries grew louder still. Sweat trickled down her back, her nails dug into his chest, and Lucy's heart sank when she remembered their relationship stopped after this.

"Eep!" she croaked as her back hit the bed.

Natsu had rolled forward and pinned her legs back using his muscular arms. Not once did he stop his pace.

"Damn it, Lucy," he whispered through gritted teeth. "You feel so good."

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he rocked into her. Lucy's gaze locked on the roll of his hips and the beautiful sight of him sinking into her. Natsu dropped his head to kiss her, capturing her scream when she came but he didn't let up until he reached his peak. His moan increased with each thrust and the sound of satisfaction escaping from him as he finished almost turned the sated woman on again. Natsu ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the corner of her mouth.

** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **

**EXPLICIT CONTENT: GO TO PAGE FOR FULL LINK TO STORY**

** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **:;;;;;:** **

"Sorry I took over," he apologized. "I couldn't help it."

Lucy giggled, reaching up to cup his face. "I'm not complaining."

Natsu kissed her wrist then stood and walked to the bathroom. Lucy's legs were like Jell-O after such amazing sex. She needed to clean up. Fluids still ran down her leg and all that alcohol filled her bladder. She heard the shower a few minutes later.

"Hey, Lucy! Come take a shower with me!"

Lucy shook her head and stood and obeyed, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

* * *

The next morning, the journalist groaned as the sun pierced through her closed eyelids and radiated agony and regret into her brain. She sat up and whimpered. How did Cana drink so much? She wouldn't drink any alcohol for a while. Lucy yelped when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a warm chest.

"Mornin' Lucy," Natsu mumbled.

She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze before untangling herself from him.

"Good morning, Natsu."

She stood and walked to her clothes. Natsu sat up and rubbed his eyes with a tired and pained expression. He studied her for a minute.

"Where ya going? We just woke up!"

"Home," Lucy answered as she slipped her dress on. "This was just a onetime deal. Thank you for an amazing night."

Natsu climbed out of bed and stopped in front of her as she strapped her stilettos to her ankles. "What do you mean onetime thing?"

Lucy gave him a confused look. "Well, you don't have a reason to stick around since I've already had sex with you right? And I was looking for a fling, that's it."

Natsu's face fell. "You wanted to have sex and leave? That's shitty."

"Isn't that what you want, too?" Lucy questioned.

"No."

She paused. "No? Well, um, what do you want Natsu?"

Natsu pulled his cell out of his pants pocket and handed it to her. "To see you again, duh, and I want breakfast. I'm starving!"

His response floored Lucy. She doubted he'd even be there when she woke up, but this man wanted to spend time with her. Taking the phone from him, she input her number and texted herself. Lucy contemplated negative outcomes of giving Natsu her number, but couldn't think of any justifiable ones. He was gorgeous, amazing at sex, and sweet. How could she pass that up? After Natsu finished getting dressed, Lucy walked over to him and kissed him. She planned just a quick peck, but Natsu yanked her in close then cupped her face for a more passionate experience. When they separated, Lucy's cheeks had a pink tinge to them. If she didn't stop him, he'd be on top of her again to her delight.

"I'd like to spend time with you, too," Lucy breathed.

She grasped his hand then reached for the door separating their room from Cana's and Bacchus.

"Let's see if your friend and Cana are awake yet. I'm sure they're just as hungry as we are."

They were hungry, but judging from Cana's bent over position against the dresser with Bacchus pounding her from behind, it wasn't for food. Lucy slammed the door shut, both her and Natsu's face flushing scarlet.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I think we should have knocked first."


	2. Overwhelming Need for Your Touch

_Happy birthday to my love, random-rave on Tumblr! He thought of the first chapter's prompt and for his birthday, I wrote a part two based on his thoughts on a continuation. Thank you for always coming up with awesome prompts! If you're a smut/smoldering romance lover like me, check out some of his monthly prompt on his Tumblr prompt page, PromptMaker!_

_As usual, smut is edited out and linked to AO3. Maybe one day FF. Net will do an 18+ filter again, but I doubt it. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia. Blonde bombshell, journalist and aspiring model. The young woman had her hands full juggling her roles yet she felt content. She couldn't believe how much her life changed. Lucy received a promotion for the excellent work uncovering Senator Renard's money laundering ring funded by a prostitution circle he invested in. From her interview with radio host, Jason, she mentioned modeling topped her list for dream jobs. Within a week, an agency contacted her with her first shoot. Lucy had ten jobs under her belt and more offers came in almost every day.

The blonde hummed to herself as she left her photoshoot, in high spirits and ready for some much-needed relaxation with her boyfriend Natsu. It had been two months since she spotted alluring coral locks in that low-lit bar, alcohol thrumming through her brain. Thanks to Cana's goading and the influence of her drinks, Lucy found a hot piece of ass to take home, let him rock her world, and tried to drop him the next morning, but Natsu refused to let her walk away. Lucy never had a one-night stand, and the one time she tried, it backfired for the better. Natsu Dragneel. Gorgeous, firefighter, built like a Greek god, and sex game like a porn star. Just thinking about that first night and the many sexual escapades following made her ache for him.

They planned to meet for dinner, then head to her place. Natsu was a firefighter for the city and although he usually worked two to three 24hr shifts in a row, today he was supposed to leave early. She'd learned that firefighters lived at the fire station. It was like their second home with each having a bedroom, a full-fledged kitchen for cooking, a gym, showers, and even a common area containing lazy boys for them to watch TV in while they waited for calls. Lucy pulled out her phone, smiling when she realized Natsu texted her during her shoot.

_Sorry, Luce. I gotta work the full shift. Someone called out and they need me. _

Lucy's heart sank. Their schedules rarely lined up. Either he was pulling shifts at the fire station or photoshoots, commercials, and searching for the next big scoop kept her busy.

_Can I come by the fire station?_

Lucy hoped he answered yes. At least she'd see his adorable face and maybe pull him away for a quick make-out session. She placed her phone in her cup holder before cranking up and pulling into the busy streets.

_We've been getting back-to-back calls. Don't wanna waste your time cuz I don't know when I'll get back._

She huffed and took the exit leading to her house instead of continuing toward the fire station. What would she do now? All her excitement deflated. The disappointed woman just wanted a pint of ice cream, an item on her list of forbidden foods. Lucy exhaled as she pulled into her apartment complex. She exited her car and decided a nice dip in the pool may help. The sun still hung high in the air and although its rays cooled over the two months, they still burned with hellish intensity. Her tan still needed some work, so after changing into her rose-colored one-piece, Lucy slipped sunglasses over her eyes, grabbed a towel, and sauntered outside.

_It sucks that we can't see each other more often!_

The rhythmic sound of her flip-flops against the hot concrete echoed throughout the hallway she traveled down to reach the pool. The laughter of young children rang clear along with the sharp barks of nervous mothers not to venture too close to the water's edge. Lucy smiled, finding an empty white pool chair to lounge in. She laid on her back, the sun's rays heating her skin. With the summer's heat lingering into late August, Lucy knew she couldn't suntan for more than thirty minutes. She couldn't afford to get sunburned before her gigs next week.

Her phone dinged again.

_Yeah, I like waking up next to you._

Eight words. Eight words made her swoon like a teenage girl with a crush. Giddiness bubbled in her chest, forcing a laugh from her lips. Anyone watching her interaction with her cell phone could surmise a lover must be responsible for her elation. Lucy's feelings matched Natsu's. The warmth of his body pressed into hers, the way he inhaled her scent, fingers ghosting over her hip, before whispering good morning. She loved his lazy grin and how his fuchsia tresses fell into his face.

_We have to meet up soon._

* * *

A week passed, but the new lovers could only meet up twice. Still, they texted every day, hundreds before they realized it. Lucy rolled onto her side, pulling her comforter to tired shoulders with a sigh. Her phone remained glued to her hand, impatient for his text telling her he'd call soon. Blonde locks spilled over her cozy pillows while her other hand curled delicately next to her cheek. She checked again yet still no text. Lucy inhaled, filling her lungs and gave a forceful exhale.

"Hurry up already," she murmured to her phone.

Lucy was so desperate for release. The sexual tension building from being away from Natsu gnawed at her. She groaned and pressed her knees together, wondering if she should grab her friend from underneath the bed. Lucy pictured her boyfriend, body glistening with sweat as he pounded her into the mattress. She always hung onto him for dear life, eyes rolling back as he hit the special spot that guaranteed her orgasm. The antsy woman placed her phone on the charger. Exhaustion from a long day's work washed over her, clashing with the jolt of adrenaline bursting through her veins.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She waited for the third ring as to not seem too eager.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Hey, Luce! Just got back from a call. Wanted to call ya before I showered."

The blonde licked her lips as she imagined him in the shower. Water always gave an astonishing view of his chiseled muscles.

"I wish I could join you," Lucy teased, voice dropping an octave.

"Hell yeah." Background noise sounded. Lucy figured he was gathering his items for his shower. "Remember that time at your apartment when you were so loud the neighbors banged on the wall?"

Lucy's cheeks brightened. She remembered that incident well. She still couldn't look her elderly neighbor in the eye after the filthy things she begged Natsu to do to her.

"It was worth it."

"I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay?"

The journalist shifted her knees closer to her body, throbbing already humming in her pelvis. The shower sounded, and she bit her lip.

"Are you naked?" she murmured while sliding a hand over the curve of her hip.

"That's the only way to shower isn't it?"

Lucy wished she could see. She never tired of witnessing his physique. "You're so hot when water is dripping off you."

"I like you wet too."

"What part of me do you like wet the best?"

"Between your thighs is my favorite."

A hand ghosted up to massage her breast, core aching hard now. "Why don't you come over and make me wet, hmm?"

"I wish! I'm so turned on, Lucy. I want you so bad."

Lucy's simper vanished when she remembered it was Tuesday. This week, Natsu's 48-hour shift started today, meaning he still worked the next day. Lucy picked up more modeling gigs over the last few weeks. Her dreams had taken flight and life seemed so surreal. This photoshoot was for a new lingerie line from a popular brand called Celestial Dreams. Their stores lined malls across the country and she got to be the face of their new Sensual Dream bra and underwear line. Lucy would have to travel out of town for her photoshoot. It lasted two days. By the time she returned, Natsu would work another 48-hour shift. Lucy groaned and closed her eyes. She wouldn't get laid for another few weeks if their schedules kept up like this. Lucy needed something to keep her going until she could get her hands on him.

She perked when an idea popped into her mind. "Why don't you send me a hot video?"

The shower sounded in the background and Natsu's voice got further away. "Geez, you're never satisfied, are you?"

"I can't help it with you."

"And you wanted me to be your one-night stand," he accused.

"You're telling me!" she exclaimed.

They chatted for a few minutes before hanging up leaving Lucy to wait impatiently for this video. Seconds before she dozed off, her phone buzzed. She scrambled for it and opened it with eager fingers.

_Something until I can have you again._

"Holy hell…"

Natsu sent her a racy video that started with his smiling face. Warm affection for him filled her chest from his adorable fanged grin.

Then he bit his lip and eyed the camera through half-lidded eyes.

* * *

**EXPLICIT CONTENT OF NATSU'S VIDEO AND LUCY SEND HIM A SIMILAR ONE. PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE FOR LINK TO UNCENSORED VERSION**

* * *

_That was so hot! I didn't last through the whole video._

Her pride skyrocketed again.

_I really wish you could come over._

Lucy was more satisfied in her relationship with Natsu than she'd been in any previous relationship. Everything about it, including their thriving sex life, made her content. Even when they argued, they handled it with maturity unlike with her past. They still had silly moments, too. They shared genuine laughter. The embarrassing kind with wheezing, snorting, and the inability to speak. Lucy couldn't believe she almost wrote him off as a fling. Natsu was everything she needed in a partner.

_We gotta figure out our schedules and I'll be over so you don't have to use your toy._

Lucy giggled as she read his text.

_What if I want you to use it on me?_

_I'll do whatever you want. I know you like gettin bent over too._

Lucy bit her lip as the juncture between her thighs throbbed again.

_I love it when you bend me over._

They continued their hot banter until Natsu had to leave on a call. Lucy closed her eyes and imagined Natsu lying next to her, rugged hands caressing her body and hoped she'd see him in her dreams.

* * *

The aspiring model gave herself a once over in the mirror. This lingerie line's sexiness topped the charts, and she was excited to receive some as a gift for modeling the line. Her golden locks filtered in loose ringlets over her shoulders. Smokey makeup and ruby red lipstick accentuated her features. She cocked a hip, eying the marigold and evergreen push-up bra and lacy matching thong showing every curve. This line was the Zodiac, and she wore the Aquarius version. Lucy turned around and admired how perfect her ass looked along with her toned legs. The six-inch stilettos wrapping up her ankles highlighted her calves. An idea popped into her head and she reached for her phone. She bent over at the perfect angle to bring prominence to her curvy rear and sent it to Natsu.

"Are you ready, Lucy?!" Reedus called as he strode over holding a camera worth over six months of her rent in hand. "You look astounding!"

"All set!" she affirmed.

Lucy placed her belongings in a locker then strutted across the wood floors of the dressing room through the hallway leading to the white backdrop.

She transformed into the sultry powerful model whose heels clicking on her path increased her confidence. The first shoot took thirty minutes, but she had another with the other Zodiac models. Lucy entered the dressing room to check her phone. The soft glow of vanity lights cast dancing shadows along the floorboards and worn walls. Opening her locker took less than ten seconds, but it seemed like it stretched on forever. Lucy exhaled as she swung open the door and found her phone. She couldn't wait to see what response Natsu gave to her racy picture. To her excitement, she had three messages. One picture and two texts.

_You need to wear that for me someday._

Lucy simpered. She could make that happen.

_Here's something for you since you like teasing._

Her tongue darted out to moisten dry lips as the picture opened. Cocoa orbs widened, and she brought the screen closer to her face, trying to memorize the intricate planes of his flawless body. He wore his fireman's jacket open to expose rows of stacked abs leading to low pants. They hung so far down on his hips that the deep lines etching that delicious V she loved to lick in his hips were visible. Just half an inch lower. That's all she needed. The base of his member peeked above his pants begging for release. Even more seductive was how he gripped himself through his pants. Such a cocky smile knowing Lucy would drool over his picture.

"Two can play that game," she declared, standing to her feet and sauntering over to the vanity mirror.

She had minutes before the other models finished their shoot so she had to hurry. Lucy sat on the backless chair housing hours of make-up contouring of aspiring models. The lights illuminated her skin, giving her a natural heavenly glow people spent fortunes on to achieve. Putting her phone at the perfect angle and setting the video timer, Lucy waited.

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1_

The blonde bit her lip before a sensual smirk crossed her lips. Fingers roamed over the planes of her flat abdomen and traveled up to caress her full breasts.

"I can tease too, Natsu."

She knew saying his name made it personal. The level of confidence she'd developed with Natsu astounded her. Their attraction grew into a blazing inferno capable of charring any problems they may face. Her hands massaged her nape, returning to her bra to pull the fabric between her breasts suturing the cups together up, to reveal the undersides of plump flesh. She continued pulling until her breasts spilled out, covering them with her arm half a second later. She ended the video and sent it to her lover.

* * *

They continued the trend of sending hot pictures and videos to each other. Once they video chatted while masturbating together. Lucy had done nothing like it before and the thrill of almost getting caught by Natsu's bunkmates made it sexier. Another week had passed. Two solid weeks since they'd been able to see each other, but the night arrived. She knocked hard. Her heart thudded so loudly in her chest it must have been audible. A second passed and her boyfriend answered without a shirt on much to her approval. They stared at each other down, neither moving an inch. The sounds of evening birds chirping and cars speeding toward their destination echoed, but in their world, nothing sounded. Lucy held her breath as Natsu dropped his gaze from her face down a smoldering path of her body. A shiver ghosted over her from his carnal stare and goosebumps rose along her skin. He pushed himself off the doorframe and grabbed her hand.

"Don't just stand there. Come on in."

It wasn't a gentle pull; it held purpose, and the minute she crossed the threshold, almost stumbling in her heels, the door slammed behind her. Natsu forced her against it fast enough to make her head spin. His mouth ravaged hers, hands everywhere and without hesitation. All the places she'd touched herself during his absence. She moaned into his mouth as he reached up and freed golden locks from their messy confinement. Natsu's knee snuck between her thighs, pressing against her core and sending delicious shock waves she missed over their weeks apart. Lucy already throbbed with anticipation on her drive over; it increased when he ground against her, brain fogging with need.

"Lucy…"

His hushed growl infiltrated her bones. She reached up to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders, returning his kisses with just as much intensity. Tongues entwining, moans reverberating off the walls as they gave into their overflowing desires. Natsu hoisted her up, pinning her against the door as he ran his tongue along her neck. Large hands kneaded the flesh of her perfect ass and he bit down on her shoulder when she used her thighs to pull him closer.

"Remember that picture you sent me leaning over your couch?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

Her fingers moved to fumble with his belt. "The one in the pink thong?"

"Yeah." Natsu placed her down and yanked open the long trench coat she wore. "I'm gonna put you in that pose first."

Lucy simpered, dropping her coat and swaying her hips as she walked toward the leather couch feeling his gaze boring into her. She faced the couch, splaying her hands. Its well-worn material felt cool against her palm. Her knees sunk into it and she leaned forward, arching her back and giving Natsu a beautiful view of the red thong barely covering her sex from his watchful gaze.

"This one?"

Natsu said nothing. He stalked her, brushing locks over her shoulder and wrapping a hand around her neck. "Yeah, this one."

Lucy bit her lip when she felt the familiar sensation of his fingertips roaming over her lower back.

_Lower…_

Nimble fingers dug into her hip only to caress them.

_Please, I need more._

"I want you so bad," Natsu murmured. "Is it okay if I speed things up?"

Yes. Lucy craved every lick of his passionate flames. She'd become an addict, unable to function without his smile, his laugh, his scent. Her skin itched for his touch, brain chanting his name like a mantra. Was this what love felt like? An intense searing need for someone's touch even if it wasn't sexual. Holding hands, cuddling during a movie both are too sleepy to watch, gentle strokes ghosting over each other's skin; she craved all of it. Lucy pulled him forward by his jeans.

"Hurry, Natsu."

* * *

**EXPLICIT CONTENT: PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE FOR LINK TO UNCENSORED VERSION**

* * *

"That was amazing," Natsu gushed, still trying to catch his breath. "We gotta do that more."

"I agree," Lucy giggled while getting to her feet. "How about we shower and watch a movie?"

Natsu glanced at the stain they left on the couch. "I should probably clean that first."

After showering and getting comfy in one of her boyfriend's oversized shirts, they laid on the couch together. An action movie Natsu raved about played on the TV. Lucy rested her head on his broad chest, eyes heavy as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

"You know, I liked those modeling pictures you took," Natsu began while hooking an arm around her waist. "It's kinda cool having a model for a girlfriend."

She gave him a half-grin. "It's kinda awesome having a firefighter as a boyfriend."

Natsu's eyes widened as an idea came to him. "How about pictures at the fire department with the guys?! We do a lot of cool things!"

Lucy let the idea mull through her brain. She bet Natsu wanted to take pictures of them practicing putting out fires or them sliding down their poles to the trucks rushing to a call. That wasn't what she envisioned. What if she set up a charity firefighter calendar shoot? The funds from the pictures and calendars could help local charities who assisted families in getting back on their feet after fires. Sorcerer Weekly could cover it. She jumped up and spilled her idea to Natsu who nodded eagerly.

"That would be awesome!"

"I know!" Lucy exclaimed. "It would be fun to work together! We could do just the firefighters for the calendar and maybe get some models together for a secondary charity carwash!"

Natsu frowned. "You guys gonna wash the trucks, too? That's always such a pain."

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her legs underneath her. "Anything for you lazy bums."

Natsu grasped her chin and kissed her lips. The softness of this kiss solidified what Lucy's heart already revealed: she was falling in love with this man. She couldn't imagine her life without him and each minute they spent together was one she'd cherish for the rest of her life. Natsu pulled away to ghost a hand up her thigh.

"You'd look hot in a bathing suit. We might have to sneak away."

Lucy raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I won't get any work done, am I?"


End file.
